Rules
by Hanyou Yarnball
Summary: First fic! XD! Rei muses on the rules that state that he and Kai can under no circumstances like each other... and these aren't the rules you'd think... KaRe!


Yay! My first official fic! I always knew it'd be KaRe that I started with! All hail the Ultimate Beyblade Pairing!

Special thanks to my newfound muse, rooted-chan, who somehow made it possible for me to finish this teeny weeny one-shot in one sitting!

DISCLAIMER: Oh, it's been such a while since I've done this... now how do I go again... Yes- no matter how many times I beg and plead and make cute and/or alarming faces, Beyblade will never be mine and so it shall ever stay clear of the realm of yaoi... Except in the minds of us crazed fangirls (and the creators, as much as they deny it!)

On with the show!

* * *

Phooey.

Sorry, that wasn't any way to introduce myself, was it?

Nihao!

My name is Rei Kon, a Beyblader for Team BBA, and right now I'm pissed with the world at large.

This isn't normal. I like being the level headed, serene member of the team only prone to occasional fits of feral violence. I don't do the flashy glitter-sparkle effects or the whole growing wings and trying to destroy the world thing (ahem)…

As for the reason for my current irritation which I'm sure you're vaguely curious to know, it's the Rules.

See, I just found out that there are people who state in no uncertain terms that I, Rei Kon, can under no circumstances harbour any sort of affection for a certain painted- faced team captain normally referred to as Kai Hiwatari. And if you think, in an adorably naïve, innocent way, that this is because we're both guys or something, then you're sadly mistaken. In fact, if this were true, then I'd be one happy kitty, not wallowing in despair.

No, like I said before, I'm pissed off by the Rules.

I've never been one for rules; they're mean, nasty things that're out to ruin the fun in life, especially the ones I'm talking about. These Rules say that, according to the laws of nature as believed by a large part of our substantial fan following, Kai should not like me, rather he should be head over heels for the star (face it, it's like our lives revolve around him) of our team, Takao Kinomiya.

I guess, on some level, they could be right… If life was an anime show, Takao would be the main character, baseball cap and all. And then there's the fact that he and Kai have this whole friendship-rivalry thing going on, and Kai's obsessed with beating him and this obviously is supposed to mean that he's utterly, utterly in love with him, because everyone knows the one you hate is the one you secretly love. You know, the one you're always mean to and yelling at?

And then there's the other Rule that says that the girl who's your childhood friend is your lifelong love. Yes, I mean Mao. I find the idea of her being my lifelong love revolting because she's like a kid sister to me and that's just gross.

Besides, it's not fair. If the person you're always bickering with is the love of your life, then why not Hiromi? She's always trying to bite Takao's head off, right? Why does it have to be my Kai?!?

The world's really cruel and unduly presumptuous. Especially when it publishes gossip magazines about things which they assume to be true for whatever reason, with article headings like '_Friends? Rivals? Lovers? The True Stories of Beyblade's Hottest Couples_' and '_Behind the Cold Mask: Who Really Makes Suzaku's Fire Burn?_'

All I have to say to these is 'IT'S NOT TAKAO, DAMN IT!!!!'

I mean, if what it takes for me to have a decent love life is the dislike of my prospective lover, then…

"Hey, Rei! What're you doin' in there all by yourself?"

"Takao no baka, can't you see he's thinking? Well, it's something you do so rarely it's easy for you not to be able to tell when other people're doing it…"

"No one asked you for your opinion, Tachibana!"

"Would you two knock it off and get on the bus so we can get moving?"

"Yeah, Takao, I don't want to spend the whole trip listening to you two argue!"

The team clambers in with the usual share of noise and confusion and I smile cheerfully, especially at Takao Kinomiya who grins back, blissfully unaware of how I want to: **a)** rip his neck open and feed on his flesh, **b)** marinate him in sweet pineapple syrup and leave him in an anthill in Tasmania, or **c)** shave his head and bury him in a steamroller test course, for causing me so much angst. I almost don't notice the silent figure sliding into the seat beside mine.

Almost.

"You sure took your time," I say softly, my gaze still fixed on the dojo beyond my window and Takao's grandfather waving us on our way ecstatically.

"Hn." A pause, then, "What were you thinking about?"

I smile. As much as he was pretending not to pay attention to what Takao and the others were discussing, there's little that Kai doesn't notice.

"Oh, stuff."

I'm surprised, because he seems satisfied with this. The bus shifts gears and starts down the road, leaving the Kinomiya Dojo behind.

When he speaks it's softly enough to catch just my ears- an art he's perfected over time. "Rei… Nothing's wrong, right?"

The concern in his voice gives me a weird tingly feeling, but not so much as the feel of his hand as it gently takes mine. It stands testament to just how much I've fallen for him; his touch is still electrifying to my soul. "I'm here if you need me, _koneko_."

I nod, smiling, relishing the slight upturn of his lips in response. A special Kai smile, just for me.

There's something else I'd like to tell those 'Rei can't love Kai and vice versa' people.

Sometimes you just can't help yourself.

Some rules are meant to be broken.

* * *

And that's that!!! Not entirely happy with the ending… And I get the feeling Rei's kinda OOC, but, hey, I'll get better, right? Any feedback'd be greatly appreciated! Long live KaRe!

Ja ne,

Hanyou Yarnball


End file.
